Past Experiences
by xKishii
Summary: When Ran casts a spell that causes everyone but Elsword to fall into an eternal slumber from their past, Elsword is left miserable with no clue on how to lift the spell. However, he is given a chance when Glaive gives him the opportunity to go in each of his friends' dreams and change the result of their dreams, to alter the fates of their lives and save them from eternal sleep.


**A/N**

**Woohoo, another multi-chaptered story. And guess what? IT'S TIME TRAVELLING WITH ELSWORD~! This story is heavily inspired by another story I remember reading a long time ago in a different fanfiction column. Now, here we go with the classes now!**

**CLASSES**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight**

* * *

**Prologue: Elsword**

"Hey… grape-head… you can hear me right…?" Elsword spoke towards the bloody and battered body of the Elemental Master that once fought fiercely against him. Elsword shook her once, forcing a laugh.

"I know you're faking it, you flat-chested idiot... you can't… fool me…" The Rune Slayer grew quiet with every word, looking around the bruised bodies around him. He shakily stood up, walking towards a Nasod with silver hair, now streaked with red everywhere. A glistening blue orb was shaped on her forehead. He crouched down, shaking her.

"Eve… slap Aisha for me, she's being a jerk… you can do that, right?" He forced a laugh as he poked her bloodied face everywhere, trying to get her to get up and aggravate her. The final battle with Ran had been tough, but eventually they all won, as Elsword glared over at Ran's unconscious body. He stood back up, limping around and trying to get everyone up.

"Hey Rena, I think that your cooking sucks…" Elsword attempted, trying to get Rena to shoot right back up and beat him to a pulp like the way she did when she would cook, with the Rune Slayer standing up from his seat and insulting her cooking. The Wind Sneaker had done everything she could to support the team as they fought, from spending all of her mana on using her only healing skill Airelinna to shouting encouraging words to strengthen their moral. Thinking Rena was in on Aisha's prank as well, Elsword crawled over towards Raven, taking the blade beside him and swinging it around.

"Raven, I got your blade… you're going to get it back from me right?" He tried to get Raven to get up, but the Blade Master remained silent, his face contorted in pain. Elsword gulped, quietly placing the blade in the palm of Raven's hand as he desperately moved on to Chung.

"Hey Chung, you… you look like a girl…" The Rune Slayer whispered as he shook; hope slowly dying out as his friend did not move a single inch in protest. Normally the guardian would shoot right back up and hit him with the Destroyer in anger, screaming that he wasn't a girl. The red head sighed in defeat when even Chung did not give a response. Next, Elsword dragged himself to the ebony-haired beauty, whose gumiho transformation was fading away from her body, each tail dissipating one by one gradually.

"Ara… your brother… looks like a pervert…" He murmured, begging the Sakra Devanam silently that she'd yell that her pervert wasn't a brother, getting her words swapped as usual. Except, the thing was that she didn't, just like the other five. Wiping a small tear from his eye, Elsword finally went towards the last person down, his sister.

"Sis? They're playing around, right? Right?" Elsword begged, slowly shaking the bruised body of his sister, Elesis. Yet she, too remained silent as Elsword tried to shake her even more. He slowly stood up, looking around the bodies as he forced another laugh from his mouth.

"O-Okay guys, that's enough… you got me… so just get up already… please…" At last, his voice cracked, as he collapsed in a mess of tears, breaking out in loud sobs as the bodies around him did not do a thing to comfort him. The dim light from the ceiling flickered through the skylight of the Halls of Water. His great sword lay next to him, at its breaking point and unheeded as the Rune Slayer continued to sob, his cries echoing as his voice screamed for anyone to get up.

_Why the hell am I still alive? What did I do to deserve this?_

Eventually he heard the clattering of armor, but he didn't care anymore. His friends were gone. Not there anymore. They would never come back. It didn't matter that he won, or that he would be respected even more throughout Elrios. The only thing that he could hear in his head was that his friends were gone, and they were never going to return to him.

* * *

"Elsword, I know you're upset but you need to cheer up. You survived, and you can't put your life to waste." Vanessa came in with a tray of food, setting it at the bedside of what was once a bright and cheerful teenager. Elsword turned blankly towards Vanessa, his face devoid of any emotion and his crimson eyes dull. After a moment, he spoke.

"Why should I? My friends are gone… it's just not worth it anymore." As the last word slipped from his mouth, the Rune Slayer chuckled as he turned back towards the window and stared out towards Velder, a single tear slipping from his eye. Vanessa sighed in defeat, quietly leaving and closing the door behind her. His sword sat abandoned in the corner, newly refined and cleaned from the battle that 'killed' his friends. However, he did not notice that as soon as Vanessa left, the scenery began to change into a separate dimension in space, stars filling up the sky and cubes surrounding him until Elsword hit the floor roughly. Getting up and starting to go towards his sword in alarm, he saw a familiar figure approaching him. He steadily grabbed the hilt of his sword cautiously, noticing it was the administrator of Henrir's Time and Space, Glaive. Glaive walked towards him, his hands folded behind his back as he addressed the red head before him.

"Elsword. About one week ago, you lost your friends to fate as the demon once known as Ran cast every single one of them into a spell of eternal sleep." The masked man was immediately met with a sword to the throat, Elsword glaring harshly at him. Glaive did not move a bit as he noted the incredible amount of raw emotion in his bleak crimson eyes. Glaive merely removed a hand from his back, lowering the sword as the broken Rune Slayer retained the glare towards the man. He chuckled under the mask as Elsword hardened his glare further.

"Please, calm down Elsword. I transported you here to propose an offer. Hear me out, will you?" Glaive asked. Slowly but reluctantly, Elsword lowered his sword, putting it by his side as Glaive nodded in approval.

"Thank you. Now, do you wish to save your friends? I have heard your pleas in the Halls of Water, and have considered answering it. After a little bit of thought, I have discovered a way to save them. You interested?" Instantly Elsword shot his head up towards Glaive, his eyes widened and hope starting to light up once more in his eyes. It made Glaive feel a little happy and amused as he watched the boy vigorously nod in an obvious show of interest. Lightly chuckling, Glaive cleared his throat as Elsword paid close attention.

"It seems that all of your friends are in an eternal dream, based on their pasts and caging them in the dream that resulted in their past forever. I can transport you into their dreams, and give you time to get each of your friends to snap out of it and exit the dream successfully, if you can do it in time. However, each of your friends will have their view changed about you in one way or another, whether it is from losing all memories of you or having a deep hatred for you in general. The consequence is your existence erased from the world if you cannot make it out in time with each person. I will imbue a timer onto the palm of your hand so you will know how much time you have left in the dream. Now that you know the details, are you willing to do this, Elsword?" Glaive asked, although he was well aware of the answer. Already the administrator knew he was correct as he saw Elsword grip his sword in determination and nod in agreement. Glaive stared at him as he waved his hand, as the limp bodies of all of Elsword's friends appeared in a circle around them and large gates opened up in front of each one of his friends, leading to a rift. Elsword looked around curiously.

"Are these going to take me to their dreams Glaive? Where do I even start?" He finally spoke, but with a question. Glaive looked at Elsword for a moment, before answering both of his questions.

"These gates will take you to what has become of the dreamland their past has created. Why don't you pick any one you wish?" Elsword took his words to mind as he walked towards the door with a fiery red claymore on it, only to be met with a force field as he grunted. Swiftly turning towards Glaive, the Rune Slayer shouted at the administrator.

"It won't let me in!" He complained. Glaive put a hand to his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers as if he had a breakthrough.

"Ah, yes of course that's probably it. The emotional power beyond this gate is too strong for you to withstand. You must choose a much easier gate to start with. As you experience the past lives of each of your friends, your emotional strength and limit will grow, causing you to gain access to the more emotional pasts of your friends. Start with the easier ones, like the ones named Aisha or Rena for example." Glaive explained simply. Elsword sighed, hefting his sword as he walked towards a metal gate colored in a light purple, a staff in the middle. Taking a deep breath, Elsword jumped in the gate leading to what have become the dreams of the Elemental Master.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know this is short but this is only the Prologue. So do expect longer chapters after this! What do you think? Like, disliked, leave a review maybe? Thanks for reading! Longer chapters are coming up, remember guys, this is only the Prologue :D**


End file.
